The instant invention relates generally to optical outdoor scene simulators and more specifically it relates to a projector cycle.
Numerous optical outdoor scene simulators have been provided in prior art that are adapted to utilize movie projectors to project action pictures onto viewing screens. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,408,067; 4,074,903 and 4,141,630 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.